PSO Forbbiden
by max firestorm
Summary: 2 years after the events on Ragol a young hunter continues to search for his parents and looks for a girl that he cares about, one problem is that she works for the organization he is tring to take down as well Rated PG 13 for later scenes, rating might g


It has been two years since the incident on Ragol, the famous four where legends and it was confirmed that Red Ring Rico was dead and it seemed that all of the passengers on Pioneer 1 where dead too but that did not stop most Hunters from looking. The shuttle bay doors to the transporter opened and a young HUmar materialized from the transporter. He had long black hair tided back in a pony-tail and some hanging over his right eye, speaking of his eyes they were green which was brought out by his dark skin. His black and red suit covered in blood from the beast in the ruins and at his side a deactivated Twin Brand.  
  
"This is gonna be hard to get out..."  
  
Just then another hunter came from the transporter but this hunter was not human. She was a new model type of hunter, a HUcaseal with long black hair that was at least down to her feet, her body casing was black with red trimming and upon her back was a deactivated S-Rank Scythe.  
  
"I told you not to rush into the trap but you never listen Max."  
  
Max just looked at his android guardian and grinned as he dusted himself off a little bit.  
  
"Not the speech again Transit...I told you I picked up a signal from dad in that room but it was just those...things."  
  
"Max it has been two years now and we have found nothing, all the other Hunters have seen nothing either. No trace of anyone or anything from Pioneer 1. Max there is no may your parents could be alive."  
  
Max ignored that comment as he started to walk towards the Hunter's Guild remembering the incident like it was yesterday.  
  
Two Years Earlier  
  
Pioneer 2 orbited the Planet of Ragol it was 30 minutes until contact was going to be made and the people on the ship where excited for they finally made it to the new planet. Within the quarters of Firestorm Transit paced back and forth as she waited for the young boy, who was 16 at the time, to emerge from his room. If he didn't hurry up he was going to be late for the great event but she was very excited for the fact that Max would soon see his parents again. Max then walked out of his room in civilian cloths his hair not in a pony-tail but it was still long.  
  
"Max you know your father is going to make you cut your hair after we get settled in. And you could show some interest in your mother and father's work too."  
  
Max looked at his android friend with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Transit I'm no scientist and half the stuff they do I don't understand it, besides it's my hair and I'll do want I want to do with it. Dad will understand since I haven't seen them in like 8 years. Come on it's almost time for the uplink."  
  
Transit nodded as they walked out of the quarters making their way to the public area where all the residents were gathered. It was hard to find a spot to view the link up within the crowed area but this was a big event and surprisingly enough everyone was calm and happy.  
  
"The uplink will begin in ten...nine...eight..."  
  
As the countdown commenced the people started to cheer as they new that they where finally home, that the long journey was now over.  
  
"...three...two...one...uplink engage."  
  
The people watch as the uplink started watching the two beams connect allowing communication and a visual of the colony came on screen sending out an uproar from the people. Max watched his mood unchanging hoping to see if his parents would be on screen then something caught his eye, something big then the colony was suddenly vaporized and the link went down. Some of the people started to panic and screams of horror could be heard but a few people rushed away from the crowd, Max and Transit where among the people that rushed off. Max burst into their quarters and went for his room as he pulled off his shirt.  
  
"Transit did you see what I saw!"  
  
Transit was already in her room grabbing her now deactivated weapon and placing it on her back.  
  
"If I didn't then my optical sensors need maintance. Every Hunter on this ship is gonna be called into action on this!"  
  
Max threw his shoes out of his room as he was desperately getting changed into his armor.  
  
"No kidding, you think that pathetic excuse for an army can handle this, look we'll get the info about the planet then we'll start looking for survivors once we hit the surface!"  
  
Max emerged from his room his hair tied back in a pony-tail wearing the black and red Hunters suit he then walked over to a section of his wall and hit a button allow the wall to open revealing a wall full of weapons. In the center where a group of deactivated handles label with the names of Double Saber, Twin Brand, Stag Cutler, Double Cannon and S-Double Blade. Max grabbed the Twin Brand and placed it on his belt and the two rushed off making their way to the Counsel's office along with every Hunter on the ship.  
  
Present Day  
  
Max walked into the Hunter's Guild looking around, ever since the famous four took out Dark Falz most of the civilians moved down on the surface allowing Pioneer 2 to have a major design change. Now mostly Hunters and Scientist stayed on the ship, even the Counsel moved down to Ragol. Max walked up to the counter and looked over the jobs, so far they looked like normal ones, simple request really. Max only took the odd jobs, ones that involved dealing with the Black Paper Organization, manly because of all that took place on the last couple of jobs he accepted, like when he and Bernie went looking for that Cruise Ship. Max always found it strange that a Cruise Ship crash-landed before Pioneer 2 even made contact, and Bernie was not even a registered Hunter on the ship. Then when he took the job from Kroe to find her twin sister and stumbled upon the operation of Black Paper and his weapons stealing act then later on ended up helping Kroe take down Black Paper...to bad he ended up escaping thanks to the military and their lack of duty. But the job that stuck in his head the most was then one he took to find Dr. Osto's research notes and the moment he met her...Sue. For someone who seem not to like being alone she was a strong fighter when he and Transit decided to team up with her, not because of the fact that they needed help, it was because Max noticed she did not have a Section ID. After the job Sue had secretly given Max her Bee Link address which Max always kept hidden in an encrypted file. He knew she worked for Black Hound and frankly he really didn't care he just wanted his shot at the Black Hound Organization; but he would usually send mail to Sue to see how she was doing but he had not heard from her in a month or two now and he was kind of worried but didn't let it get to him for finding his parents were more important.  
  
"Max are you even listing to me?"  
  
Max looked at Transit before he walked away from the counter.  
  
"No sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?"  
  
"I said you have been searching the Ruins for a long time now and no matter how much we look we still have not found a clue, why do you think they are there?"  
  
Max just started to walk around the ship seeing faces of Hunters and Researchers even some of the children that where in training to be Hunters.  
  
"Simple, that explosion changed the surface in a dramatic way; the animals became violent when reports stated they where friendly. Not to mention the fact that research was being conducted on the Ruin so they might be down there and survived the explosion. Red Ring Rico survived the explosion so why not more people like them."  
  
Max then heard a buzzing noise and looked at his left arm seeing the display screen that came standard with all Hunters outfits. On the display it said that he had mail so he hit a button so he could read the mail. Well reading mail was now a little bit different since you could directly download the message into your brain, which saved lots of mesta since they did not need a huge server to do this. Max hit the button and instantly the brain waves transmitted into his brain.  
  
'To the Hunter Max Firestorm  
  
'Greetings Mr. Firestorm we here at the Lab request your assistance. It has recently been reported that a new area has been discovered on the surface or Ragol. All Hunters are being made aware of this but to take certain precautions we ask that all Hunters run through a training program that test your abilities. We only wish that the best Hunters partake on this new assignment while the rest will remain near the Colony in cause needed. We wish you luck in case you decided to partake in our training exercise.'  
  
Max just grinned as he looked at Transit who also was reading her mail. She did not have to load brain waves like Max for her information was downloaded through binary codes that all androids could pick up on.  
  
"Let me guess your going right."  
  
"Well if we pass and have access to the new area we might find my parents and survivors there. Think about it Transit if we pass the test we will be in an elite group that has the right to go to the new surface, don't tell me that you of all people want to miss out on that." 


End file.
